


Rematerialization

by Coryphefish



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Another Star Trek crossover, F/M, Half of a fix-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8885584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coryphefish/pseuds/Coryphefish
Summary: Beaming people up doesn't always lead to happy endings.





	

As the wave hit, Jyn felt a surprising lack of heat or pain. 

Cassian was still in her arms, but he felt less and less real with every passing moment.

He looked different than she did too, which was somehow very alarming, but when she tried to look at him more closely or even at all, she found she couldn't. Everything around her was a blur. She couldn't even feel him anymore now. Her entire nervous system buzzed like a cramped limb as she dissolved away in a glow of light and a crystalline hum that soon enveloped her whole consciousness. 

The next thing Jyn felt was a gentle hum of machinery. The buzzing in her limbs was duller, and as the hum died down, she was even able to make out humanoid figures through the light.

Then, at last, a solid floor under her knees!

Unsteady to say the least, she lurched forward. Her hands broke her fall, and she suddenly seized up as the alarming realization finally hit.

Cassian hadn't come with her. 

Cassian was still on Scarif because whatever method brought her here, clearly hadn't affected him. 

Her entire body felt like ice, but instead of trying to remember how Cassian had looked as he burned away in her arms, she slowly pushed herself back to her knees.

"Who..?" she started to say, but all that came out was a rasp. Her throat felt as if it had turned to stone.

"Jyn Erso!" The man in the gold shirt practically beamed at her. "You can't imagine how glad I am to see you!"

The faces of everyone she had lost blurred her vision. Cassian was joined by K2 and Chirrut...and all the others who had almost certainly been cut to nothingness. And then her father...

Some of that must have reflected in her expression because the man took a step backward. 

Tears started to streak down her face.

"Don't be scared, Lass!" one of the red-shirted men reassured her. "The transporter is perfectly safe. I locked on to that energy crystal of yours and plucked you right out of the maelstrom. Sensors gone haywire, blind as a bat, but still that beauty shone through like a beacon of--"

"No." Jyn finally croaked. "Noooo."

Pointless to berate them for not saving anyone else. Could that....light beam even carry more than one at a time? But...what about Cassian who had been right there next to her, so...close....

Her fingers tensed as she ached at the memory.

A blue shirted man rushed over and knelt at her side and waved a sensor around her head.

The others kept chattering. 

Beta quadrant, time travel and something called the prime directive.

Impossible to catch every word. 

Her mind was still racing, overwhelmed by everything that had been left unsaid--on the beach, in the elevator, on the platform...even before Scarif.

"I...I need," she gasped. "I...can't...."

"You're in shock," the medic said gently. "Try to--"

Everything clicked harshly back into focus, and Jyn slapped him across the face so hard that he tumbled off the platform.

Trembling, she scrambled to her feet and sprinted for the nearest door. 

She was stopped by what started as a hand on her shoulder, but bafflingly turned into unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fic prompt I just came up with:
> 
> http://cailin-grace-j.tumblr.com/post/154609211095/rebelcaptain-ficlet-prompt
> 
> (Basically: rewrite your happiest RebelCaptain fix-it fic so that only one of them lives.)


End file.
